Rowdy Ruff Start
by KBD99
Summary: The first story in a series of the tales of the RowdyRuff Boys
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since the PowerPuff Girls were created by Professor Utonium and the girls have had their ups and downs. But through all their trials, they've bested every villain they have come across except one... HIM! Knowing this problem the Professor worked day and night on a Chemical Y which would greatly increase the girls powers. But one of his assistants, Dr. Candice, had a different plan, she stole the only vile of Chemical Y from the Professor because she was actually a servant of Him.

"With this I'll be able to make 3 beings to serve Him!", she said and as she opened the door to her house she found her master standing there with a smile on his face. He was a tall, big built man and he wore a black suit with a red undershirt and black tie. His blood red hair was slicked back underneath his black fedora. His smile was made of sharp yellow teeth that held a cuban cigar between them. He had a black can with a silver skull on the top and he also wore sunglasses. He took the cigar out of his mouth and began to laugh.

"Where have you been my pet?", he said in a deep demonic voice as he stepped closer to the doctor who shook in fear.

"I was stealing this.", she said as she held up the vile of Chemical Y.

"And what exactly is that?", he asked getting impatient, his smile starting to fade as he took another puff from his cigar.

"This is Chemical Y, it's a more powerful Chemical X. I can use it to create three beings stronger than the Puffs to serve in your name.", she said. Him pondered what she just said for a second as his smile began to return.

"What will you need?", he asked his rage now gone.

"A sample of the Puffs DNA, three genetic growing chambers, and a supercomputer that can change the genes in the Puffs DNA.", she said with a smile. He snapped his fingers and the were transported to a lab with everything she needed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her in close.

"You do this right and you might get something sweet in your paycheck.", he whispered in her ear. He then locked lips with the doctor and she could feel his long snake like tongue go down her throat which sent waves of pleasure through her body and made her wet. He then pulled away and started walking away.

"I would like this done as soon as possible but take as much time to make sure they're perfect.", said as he winked at the wet doctor. He then hit his cane on the ground and he disappeared in a vortex of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Candice worked day and night decoding and recoding the Power Puff's DNA separately. She worked only taking breaks once in a while getting something to eat or drink or taking a quick nap. It's been 3 months and she just finished making the DNA sequences for the three beings. Just then a fire vortex appeared and HIM appeared before her.

"So my little pet, how is the progress coming on my three servants?", he asked in a smooth snake like voice. He could already see how wet she was seeng her master, she was completely devoted to HIM and would do whatever he asked.

"Well, master, I just finished making the boys' DNA sequences and all that is left is growing them which by my calculations should take about 9 months. They'll come out just as old as the girls.", she said with a nervous pleasure in her voice. Him walked over to his slave and rubbed her cheek gently.

"Good, and if these boys come out how I want them... I'll take you all the way to heaven.", he hissed in her ear flicking his snake tongue inside it. He then disappeared in a fire vortex and Dr. Candice fell back into her chair, a moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she did so.

 _9 months later..._

Him returned to his pet's lab and found her working diligently getting ready to activate the boys.

"So, pet, how long before they're up?", he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. turned to her master and bowed to him.

"You came right in the nick of time, they'll be up in 5 minutes.", she said excitedly. She then finished the last touches of her work and prepared to wake up the boys. The lights dimmed and all the liquid in each of the boys' containers emptied out. The doors to the containers opened but none of the boys moved.

"Boomer...", whispered the blonde boy in the container to the left. He then opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing completely navy blue.

"Butch...", whispered the black-haired boy in the container to the right. He opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing forrest green.

"Brick...", whispered the red headed boy in the middle container. He opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing blood red.

"We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys and we wanna fight!", they screamed in unison as they charged at Him. Startled, he was able to make a barrier around himself to protect himself from the boys. Sadly for though, she wasn't protected. They then mauled her with out mercy beating her to a bloody pulp, laughing as they did so.

"Boys, when you're done, I would like to talk to you.", hissed Him while still inside his barrier.

"What do you want ya overgrown lobster?", asked Brick who showed he was the leader of the trio.

"I heard you boys say you want a fight, and I can provide you with a fight.", Him said with a smile on his face.

"What do ya mean?", asked Brick whose curiosity was enticed.

"Well I can show you a trio, the Power Puff Girls, who are as powerful as you. They'll give you a real challenge, unlike my poor pet you're beating on now who I still need alive.", he said slowly putting the barrier down.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!", Brick said excitedly. crawled to Him's boots while the boys were distracted and he slowly helped her up.

"Not yet, my sons. You aren't prepared to take on the Puffs yet. You need to be trained and I'll be happy to oblige.", Him said to the three boys with a smile on his face.

"Fine, we'll work with ya, pops.", Brick said with a sly smile on his face. Him then surrounded all five people in a vortex of fire and they disappeared from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brick POV:

It's been three months since me and my brothers were awakened and all we had to fight were weakling demons. We trained every day with the promise of fighting the Puffs but never actually met them in battle. Me and my brothers were starting to grow impatient.

"So how're my three favorite monsters coming along?", asked Him one day when we were training. He wasn't in his usual black and red suit get up but he was wearing worn out jeans and a tee shirt.

"We're sick and tired of waiting, we want to fight the Puffs now!", screamed Butch in anger. He's been itching for a good fight ever since we awoke and has taken that out on Boomer.

"I'm glad to hear that Butch, because you're going to get your chance against the Puffs.", Him said with a calmness to his voice.

"Really? When?", I asked excited to get my chance to fight Blossom.

"Now, let's go.", he said and a vortex of fire surrounded me and my brothers, then we were instantly in the middle of a city center with monster corpses surrounding us. I looked in front off us and I saw three girls who looked like me and my brothers. They flew up to us and they looked just as confused as we were.

"Who are you guys?", asked the blonde one with pig tails. Just then Him appeared behind us and the girls took a step back in fear.

"Yes boys, be polite and tell the Puffs who you are before you destroy them.", Him said in a sly voice. I was filled with excitement when I finally realized that I was standing face to face with the Power Puff Girls.

"Listen up because I'm not going to tell you again, I'm Brick and these are my brothers Butch and Boomer. We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys and we're here to kick your powder puff asses.", I said getting into a fighting stance with a wide grin across my face.

"Fine then, if you want to dance let's da-", the raven haired one, which I'm guessing is Buttercup, started to say before Butch tackled her into the building. Boomer then kicked the blonde one, Bubbles, into the air and chased after her. Blossom was the only one left and she was surprised about how ruthless my brothers were in their attacks.

"You'll have to excuse my brothers, we've literally been training our entire lives to destroy you and they just couldn't wait any longer. But me on the other hand, I want to savor this moment.", I said getting deeper into my fighting stance with a grin on my face.

"I can't wait to knock that grin right off of your face, monster.", she said getting into a fighting stance of her own with a very serious stance. I charged at her, aiming an elbow directly at her head but it was easily blocked by her. We pushed at each other testing each other's strength for a little bit while my blood red and her pink aura started to surround us. We then sent volleys of punches and kicks at each other which were either blocked or dodged. We both ended up catching each others right fist as we were about to punch each other.

"You called me a monster a second ago, but you're wrong. I'm worse than a monster, I'm your living nightmare!", I said as kicked her full force in the gut causing her to double over with the wind knocked out of her. I then elbowed her in the back of the head sending her into the ground hard enough to bounce back up a little bit, then punting her in the gut as she was still off the ground sending her flying into a building.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
